Since the invention of the zipper 100 years ago numerous efforts have been made to improve on the basic design for the purpose of overcoming various problems which have been encountered in its use. One of the most persistent of these problems is the binding of excess material or a stray thread between the teeth of the zipper when the fastener is zipped up, causing the zipper to freeze and perhaps even ripping the bound material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,809 to Teich et al., dated 1992, is directed to an anti-binding zipper slider. According to Teich et al extended side wing segments having tapered edges are provided to deflect the edges of the garment when the slide of the slide fastener is in operation. While the invention of Teich recognizes the problem of the prior art, the proposed solution fails to address the principal reason for the unwanted binding of fabric, namely, that the leading edge of the slide acts as a scoop to draw the fabric inwardly as the fastener is moved on the fabric tapes.